Grand Pa
by Accasia Li
Summary: Bagaimana perasanmu jika anakmu sendiri memanggilmu 'Kakek' ? Tanyakan pada Kakashi bagaimana rasanya! Special fict for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crackpairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakek . . .!" pekik seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahunan kepada sosok lelaki yang tengah bersantai di dahan pohon dengan membaca buku bersampul _orange_ di tangannya. Pria itu terperanjat kaget ketika menemukan sosok bocah yang menyunggingkan cengiran khas dan senyum menawan miliknya, "Aku menemukanmu." Pekiknya ceria membuat pria yang mempunyai warna rambut keperakan itu menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kagome- _chan_." Kakashi segera memasukkan buku yang tadi ia pegang ke dalam jubahnya dan segera turun dari pohon menghampiri gadis kecil yang tadi memanggilnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Dimana ibumu? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di toko bersama ibu dan bibimu?" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok wanita yang ia cari namun nihil karena bocah yang gemar memanggilnya kakek ini hanya seorang diri mencarinya, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di sini?"

"Aku mencalimu. Bagaimana kakek bisa meninggalkanku sendili dan tidak mengajakku belmain?" bibir tipisnya ia kerucutkan tanda bahwa kini ia sedang merajuk membuat Kakashi terkekeh geli dan mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya gemas, "Salah siapa kau bangun terlalu siang, huh~?"

Gadis kecil bernama Kagome itu lantas mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Kakashi, "Aku melindukan kakek."

Kakek? Kakashi menghela napasnya panjang, digendongnya tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu, "Ibumu pasti khawatir mencarimu! Jangan bertindak seperti ini lagi, mengerti?!"

Kagome mengangguk, "Kakek?!"

"Ya?!"

"Aku ingin makan es klim di kedai milik Paman Chouji." Rengeknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada _Copy Nin_ sekaligus mantan _Hokage_ ke-6 itu, "Bagaimana jika ibumu tahu? Dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan, Kagome- _chan_ . . ."

"Ayolah kakek!"

Bagaimana ia bisa menolak permintaan putrinya sendiri sementara wajah cantik dengan bibir tipis yang sudah tertekuk kebawah bersiap untuk menangis itu kini tengah mempererat pelukan pada lehernya, "Kagome- _chan_! kau benar-benar mirip seperti ibumu!"

Merepotkan.

Kata-kata Shikamaru terngiang di pikiran Kakashi, membuat pria berusia 33 tahun itu terkekeh dan menjawil gemas hidung mancung putrinya, "Baiklah, kita akan ke kedai Paman Chouji. Tapi kau harus memanggilku 'Ayah'."

"Ayah? Aku tidak mau!" gadis kecilnya itu menggelengkan kepala tak setuju, "Mengapa kau tidak mau memanggilku ayah? Aku ini ayahmu!" tegas Kakashi.

"Tapi lambutmu berwarna abu-abu dan kau teman kakek Gai!" ujar Kagome polos.

Mendengar penuturan dari sang putri itu mau tak mau Kakashi harus menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, haruskah ia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna hitam atau pirang sejak gadis kecilnya itu benar-benar mengagumi sosok Naruto? atau berwarna merah muda seperti Sakura sejak Kagome benar-benar ingin memiliki warna rambut seperti Sakura?

"Tapi rambutmu sendiri berwarna abu-abu." Kakashi melepaskan kalungan tangan Kagome pada lehernya, lelaki tinggi dengan badan tegap itu kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan mungil milik putri semata wayangnya, kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kedai es krim milik Chouji.

Kagome mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sebal, "Aku masih kecil kakek!" protesnya tak suka dengan pernyataan sang ayah, Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan polos sang putri itu, nyatanya Kakashi benar-benar menikmati waktunya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah, meskipun dulu dirinya tak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki keluarganya sendiri.

Semenjak kematian Rin dan menyadari perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada rekan setimnya itu ia benar-benar menutup hatinya untuk gadis lain, tak ingin juga menyakiti hati gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus nantinya, namun apa yang terjadi?

Ibu dari gadis kecilnya ini seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan mengacak-acak kembali hatinya yang ia telah tata dengan perasaan cemburu, sakit hati dan rasa ingin memiliki juga melindungi, apakah itu yang dinamakan dengan perasan 'mencintai'? itulah yang ia pertanyakan saat itu.

" _Kakashi-sama . . .!"_

 _Tak ada tanggapan dari mantan Hokage itu, bayangannya melayang entah kemana sedangkan gadis cantik berambut panjang itu kini nampak sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, maka aku akan pergi dari sini!" keluhnya dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia mendengus kesal._

 _Hening._

" _Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kakashi-sama!" keluhnya, "Aku benar-benar akan pergi jika kau tak segera mengutarakan apa kepentinganmu untuk memanggilku ke sini!"_

 _Bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika tiba-tiba saja Mirai kecil menerobos masuk toko bunganya, dengan cengiran khas miliknya, gadis kecil itu menariknya untuk berlari menuju kompleks Hokage menemui pria tua ini. Menyebalkan._

 _Memanfaatkan kelemahannya yang tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada Mirai? Benar-benar cara rendahan._

 _Sekali lagi Kunoichi cantik itu menghela napasnya panjang, "Kau menganggu acara kencanku bersama Sai-kun."_

 _Gotcha!_

 _Dilihatnya bahwa posisi tubuh pria berambut keperakan itu menegang, Ino menyunggingkan seringaian kemenangan miliknya, "Baiklah aku pergi! Selamat sore, Kakashi-sama."_

" _Berhenti!" suara berat Kakashi menghentikan langkah Ino yang sudah siap untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah yang ia huni seorang diri itu, terdengar suaranya yang terganggu dengan apa yang Ino katakan tadi._

" _Apa aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk pulang?" Kakashi berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil Kunoichi berparas ayu itu, ia menarik tubuh putri mendiang Inoichi itu berbalik untuk menghadapnya, "Yamanaka Ino."_

" _Apa kau cemburu, Kakashi-sama?" tegas murid mendiang Asuma itu memandang lekat-lekat iris berlainan warna milik Kakashi, jemari lentik miliknya bahkan dengan lancangnya menyusuri wajah pria Hatake itu, perlahan namun pasti hingga membuat masker yang dikenakan pria itu terlepas, Ino terkikik geli demi memandang wajah pria itu._

" _Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan di balik maskermu, Kakashi-sama?"_

 _Sial!_

 _Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya ia terbuai dengan jemari lembut milik gadis ini?_

" _Tapi kau tetap tampan dengan tanda lahir di dagumu itu." bisik Ino pada telinga pria jabrik pemilik Sharingan itu._

" _Batalkan kencanmu dengan Sai!"_

" _Mengapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?" seringai pewaris klan Yamanaka itu, "Karena aku pernah menjadi Sensei, Hokage Konohagakure dan . . ."_

" _Dan?"_

 _Kini giliran Kakashi yang menyeringai, "Dan orang yang menyayangimu."_

 _Ino tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi, "Apakah sekarang masih? Jadi kau cemburu pada Sai-kun, Kakashi-sama?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Jadi aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Sai-kun!"_

" _Dalam mimpimu!" sergah Kakashi kemudian memeluk erat-erat tubuh ramping Ino, tak memberikan sedikit ruangpun untuk gadis itu lepas dari pelukannya, "Sudah puaskah kau membuatku jatuh cinta kemudian membuatku cemburu begitu saja dan parahnya kau berkencan dengan mantan muridku sendiri."_

" _Bagaimana dengan Anko-sensei? Jadi . . . uruslah urusanmu sendiri, Kakashi-sama!" Ino menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Selamat siang . . ." Ino mengerling jahil, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kakashi padanya, puas ia kemudian berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri dengan lamunannya._

"Kakek . . ."

"Huh?"

"Siapa Lin?"

Seolah mampu membaca pikirannya saat ini, Kagome mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajahnya, dari balik masker yang ia kenakan Kakashi menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Rin adalah rekan setim ayah dulu. Kau tahu gambar yang berada di ruang kerja ayah?"

"Yang belambut cokelat itu?" Kakashi mengangguk dan masih memasang senyuman di wajah tampannya, "Mengapa kau menanyakannya, Kagome-chan?"

"Dimana dia sekalang?"

"Di surga." Ungkap Kakashi kemudian mengacak rambut panjang sebahu berwarna keabuan milik putrinya yang dibiarkan terurai itu. Ya! Rin dan Obito . . . mereka ada di surga sekarang, seharusnya bukankah dia juga mengikuti mereka untuk pergi ke sana?

"Selamat siang, Kakashi- _sama_ , Kagome- _chan_. . ." sapa beberapa penduduk Konoha yang kebetulan mereka jumpai di jalan membuat lamunan Kakashi buyar seketika, Kagome yang dikenal sebagai gadis periang itu melambaikan tangan kepada penduduk desa yang menyapanya, mengikuti sang putri kini Kakashi juga melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, "Kyaaa~ Kagome- _chan_ cantik sekali . . . kau dan ayahmu mau kemana, sayang?"

Kagome tersenyum ceria, "Aku mau makan es klim belsama kakek di kedai Paman Chouji."

"Ahhhh benarkah?! Selamat menikmati jika seperti itu." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan mereka temui di jalan, wanita itu kemudian mengacak rambut Kagome gemas, "Telimakasih . . ." jawabnya dan menarik tangan Kakashi, memaksa pria itu untuk berlari kecil mengikuti putrinya yang aktif itu.

"Paman Chouji!" pekik Kagome ceria, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kakashi dan berlari untuk memeluk kaki Chouji, pria bertubuh gempal itu tertawa riang begitu menemukan sosok cantik nan mungil itu, "Tuan putri . . .!"

"Aku mau es klim cokelat . . .!"

Chouji tertawa menanggapi keinginan Kagome itu, "Bibi Karui ada di sana! Mintalah pada dia!" bujuk pria yang juga mempunyai putri berusia 1 tahun itu, Kagome mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Karui meninggalkan Chouji yang kemudian menyalami sosok Kakashi yang berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kedainya, "Kakashi- _sama_ , sepertinya Kagome- _chan_ menemukanmu dan mengganggu kesenanganmu, hahaha!"

"Dia selalu seperti itu setiap kali tidak menemukanku saat ia bangun tidur, kabur dari ibunya dan merajuk supaya dibelikan es krim."

"Aku tahu benar dari siapa sifatnya itu diturunkan hahaha. Dia masih memanggilmu 'Kakek'?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Entah sampai kapan dia akan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Bersabarlah Kakashi- _sama_. Berikan dia waktu, dia pasti akan memanggilmu 'Ayah', bukan begitu Kagome- _chan_?"

Hatake Kagome menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Chouji melainkan malah menikmati es krim pemberian Karui padanya, "Datang lagi ya, Kagome- _chan_!"

"Siappp!" gadis cilik itu berlari ke arah sang ayah, "Ayo kita temui ibu!"

"Jadi kau sudah puas Nona Hatake?" ungkap Kakashi pada sang putri, "Aku pergi dulu Chouji, Karui . . ."

Karui dan Chouji mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa Kagome- _chan_. . . !"

Kagome mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kedai diikuti dengan Kakashi kemudian setelah pria jabrik itu membayar es krim yang kini tengah dinikmati oleh putrinya. Berjalan beberapa langkah di depan sang ayah, gadis yang dikenal pemberani dan ramah itu menyapa penduduk Konoha yang ia temui di jalan, pun ketika ia berpapasan dengan _Shinobi_ dari desa lain yang kebetulan sedang bertugas dan singgah di Konoha maka ia akan melambaikan tangannya seolah ia mengenal para _Shinobi_ itu.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka, Kagome- _chan_?"

"Tidak!" sahut putrinya tetap dengan menikmati es krim yang mulai mencair, "Kakek . . ." rengeknya membalik tubuh mungilnya untuk menghadap sang ayah, "Es klim . . ." ia menunjukkan cairan es krim yang meleleh di tangannya, Mantan Sensei tim 7 itu menggelengkan kepala atas kelakuan sang putri, Kakashi terkekeh geli dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya, dengan penuh kasih sayang pria yang menjadi murid Minato Namikaze itu membersihkan tangan mungil sang anak, "Sudah selesai."

"Telimakasih kakek . . ."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Kagome layaknya sebuah keajaiban untuknya, gadis kecilnya itu nyata-nyata membuat hidupnya semakin berwarna meski mau tak mau ia harus berada di desa tanpa melakukan sebuah misi, hidup sebagai _Shinobi_ berkeluarga memang terkadang membuatnya bosan namun hanya dengan terbangun dari tidur menemukan sesosok wanita cantik di sampingnya dan gadis kecil yang menerobos ke dalam kamar mereka begitu saja membuatnya menikmati hari-harinya yang 'datar'.

Kagome . . .

" _Kagome-chan . . ." bayi mungil di dekapan Ino itu menguap kemudian tersenyum seolah mengerti bahwa sang ibu tengah memanggil namanya, seakan menjawab bibir mungil bayi yang diberi nama Kagome itu membentuk huruf 'o' membuat Ino terkekeh geli dan mencium gemas bayinya yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja ia lahirkan._

" _Ayahmu benar-benar payah, bukan? Ia bahkan tidak menemani ibu saat melahirkanmu." Keluh Ino memandang wajah bayi mungilnya, bayi itu tersenyum dan menggerakakkan tubuhnya. Lucu._

" _Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu Kagome-chan."_

 _Memandangi sosok mungil sang putri membuat Ino takjub, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, mata seperti miliknya dan sejumput rambut keabuann yang dimiliki bayinya nyata-nyata membuatnya jatuh cinta seketika dengan hasil 'karya'dirinya bersama Kakashi itu._

" _Kau sangat cantik."_

" _Ino!"_

 _Hosh! Hoshhh! Hoshhh_

 _Kakashi terengah ketika membuka pintu kamar tempat istrinya itu dirawat, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya memelas dan menutup kembali pintu bercat putih itu, langkahnya terasa berat manakala memandang sosok mungil pada dekapan Ino, putrinya! Itu Kagome! Putrinya yang selama 9 bulan ini ia tunggu kedatangannya, "Ka . . . Ka . . . Kagome-chan?"_

 _Ino mengangguk lemah, satu tangannya terulur untuk memanggil ayah dari bayinya, "Kemarilah, Kakashi-koi."_

 _Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya, hingga akhirnya ia kini berdiri di hadapan istrinya yang masih terlihat pucat itu, "Dia sangat cantik bukan?"_

 _Pandangan Kakashi beralih pada putrinya, sosok yang ia beri nama Kagome itu tersenyum dan menggerakan kaki dan tangannya, "Ia bahagia karena akhirnya bertemu denganmu."_

" _Dia memiliki warna rambutku?"_

 _Ino tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, "Warna rambut ini membuatnya menjadi lebih special. Mendekatlah, kau mau menggendongnya?"_

 _Kakashi mengangguk._

" _Bersihkan tanganmu dengan cairan itu!"_

 _Kakashi menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Ino padanya, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya yang meski lelah namun rasa lelah itu seolah musnah begitu saja ketika ia memandang sosok cantik putrinya, "Kagome . . ."_

"Ibu . . .!"

Pekik Kagome menghambur masuk ke dalam toko bunga yang dijalankan oleh Ino, wanita yang kini sedikit memangkas rambut panjangnya itu berkacak pinggang ketika menyadari putrinya yang hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kemarahan yang ia tunjukkan, "Kau kira ibu sedang bercanda?"

"Bibi Sakulaaaaaa~ . . ." tak mengindahkan sang ibu, Kagome beerjalan mendekat pada bibi kesayangannya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkekeh dan menjawil gemas kedua pipi gembil milik Kagome, "Kau darimana saja, huh?"

"Mencali kakek."

"Kalian terlalu memanjakannya!" dengus Ino kesal, ia menatap kesal sang suami yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ingat! Kau sedang hamil, _Pig_! Stress tidak baik untuk janin yang berada di dalam kandunganmu." Tegas Sakura terkikik geli sedangkan Kakashi kini sudah duduk di dekat mantan muridnya di akademi dan mengacak gemas rambut keabuan milik sang putri, "Dia hanya merindukanku. Bukan begitu, _Hime_?"

Kagome mengangguk, "Ibu jangan malah-malah telus!" Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, aku beljanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Kakashi dan Sakura tersenyum demi memandang ekspresi lucu Kagome itu, Ino tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia benar-benar tak bisa marah pada putrinya itu, "Kemarilah!" perintahnya pada Kagome, bocah itu berjalan mendekat pada sang ibu dan menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya, dengan hati-hati ibu muda berusia 23 tahun itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening putri kesayangannya itu, "Anak nakal!" tegasnya, "Kakekmu pasti membelikanmu es krim, huh?"

Kakek?

Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan memandang Kakashi. Apa-apaan istrinya itu? ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya enggan dipanggil 'Kakek' dan masih berusaha untuk membuat putri semata wayangnya itu untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang benar.

Sakura yang memandang pemandangan keluarga kecil itu dibuat tersenyum bahagia, istri _Hokage_ ke-7 Konoha kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan pulang, "Naruto- _kun_ pasti sudah menungguku. Aku pulang dulu Kakashi- _sense_ i, Ino- _pig_! Dan kau sayang, Jangan nakal."

Kagome mengangguk patuh.

"Salam untuk Naruto- _kun_ , _Forehead_!"

"Uhum . . ."

"Jadi . . .? Kau benar-benar makan es krim?" Ino menginterogasi sang putri, jemari lentiknya membersihkan pipi gembil bocah cantik itu dengan tisu basah yang baru saja ia ambil dari meja, "Ya Tuhan . . ., kau berantakan sekali."

"Jangan malahi ayah."

"Huh?"

Kakashi membulatkan matanya tak percaya, apa dia salah mendengar? Ia memandang istrinya dengan tatapan tak percaya seolah meminta Ino meyakinkannya bahwa Kagome baru saja memanggilnya 'Ayah'.

"Kagome- _chan_ . . .?"

"Ya kakek?!"

Tidak lagi. Kakashi menepuk dahinya menahan kekesalannya agar tidak nampak pada putrinya. Ino terkikik geli kemudian menggandeng tangan sang putri untuk mendekat pada Kakashi, Kagome dan Ino saling berpandangan dan terkikik geli, "Ayah."

Kagome tersenyum ceria dan naik ke pangkuan Kakashi, gadis kecilnya itu kini menciumi gemas pipinya yang maskernya sudah dilepas oleh sang putri, "Ayah . . . ayah . . . ayah!"

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah kubilang, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ia memanggilmu ayah, Kakashi- _koi_." Ino tersenyum dan menghadiahi kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu dengan ciuman singkat pada kening keduanya dan mengusap perut buncitnya.

Dan waktu telah menjawab segala rasa tertekan Kakashi selama ini karena putrinya sendiri yang enggan memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Sekarang akhirnya Kagome memanggilnya 'Ayah', akankah anak keduanya akan mengikuti sikap 'aneh' kakaknya kelak? Ia sangat berharap itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **Dedicated for my beloved CC, Sensei, Tutor, Onee-chan (?) Sukie 'Suu' Foxie. Ini fiksi sederhana dan saya tidak percaya diri untuk mempostingnya sesungguhnya, tapi ini persembahan kecil untukmu yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahku. Terimakasih banyak huhuhu, dengan sedikit 'paksaan' dari anda maka jadilah ini :v.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **#Vale**


End file.
